Facebook ala SW
by Tanaka Yurika
Summary: Bagaimanakah kalau para karakter SW punya facebook? Cekidot! My first fanfic


**Facebook ala SW**

**Disclaimer:SW punya **** KOEI, FACEBOOK punya **** Mark Zuckerberg**

**WARNING:OOC, abal, gaje, TYPO maybe, error EYD maybe, ancur, kacau, balau, dll**

**Summary: Gimana jadinya para karakter di SW punya Facebook?**

**Chapter 1 **

**Gracia Cewek Lolita** : Yeiy! Aku akhirnya punya facebook! Hore!

**5 detik yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Ranmaru Si Bishounen, Nene Moe Moe **dan **Gracia Cewek Lolita **menyukai ini.

**Ranmaru Si Bishounen **: Selamat ya Gracia :)

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali **: Wah, selamat ya! *tepuk tangan*

**Hanbei Anak Pinter **: Hahahaha baru punya facebook udah heboh

**Nene Moe Moe **: Gracia selamat ya! :D

**Gracia Cewek Lolita **: Makasih ya semua :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kunoichi Ninja Imut <strong>: Duh bingung nih...

**15 detik yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali **: Bilang aja, siapa tahu berhasil

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut **: Tapi kan aku malu

**Yukimura Sang Pahlawan **: Kenapa Kunoichi?

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut **: YUKIMURA-SAMA! *blush*

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali **: Hehehehehe *evil face*

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat <strong>: Sengsara aku makanin kubis TT_TT

**2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Nene Moe Moe, Yukimura Sang Pahlawan, Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi, Masanori Anak Punk, **dan **Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu **menyukai ini.

**Nene Moe Moe **: Itu akibatnya kalau nakal

**Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi **: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kasian!

**Masanori Anak Punk **: Kau sih nyari gara-gara ama Nene

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu **menyukai ini.

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat **: Masanori: Diem lo banyak bacot

**Nene Moe Moe **: MITSUNARI!

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat **: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ranmaru Si Bishounen <strong>: Kayaknya aku lagi jatuh cinta...

**17 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Magoichi Si Mesum **dan **100 orang lainnya **menyukai ini.

**Magoichi Si Mesum **: Akhirnya anak polos jatuh cinta, ama siapa?

**Ranmaru Si Bishounen **: R-A-H-A-S-I-A

**Magoichi Si Mesum **: Jangan bilang kau suka cowok

**Ranmaru Si Bishounen **: Jelas aku suka cewek lah! Emang kau pikir aku gay!

**Magoichi Si Mesum **: Santai bro..

**Hanbei Anak Pinter **: Aku tahu siapa *evil face*

**Ranmaru Si Bishounen** : Loh kok kamu tahu?

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** : Hahaha kan aku pinter

* * *

><p><strong>Oichi Suka Pink<strong> : Jangan memilih aku bila kau tak bisa setia, kau tak mengerti aku, diriku yang pernah terluka... Cinta...

**20 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Nagamasa Bule Nyasar** menyukai ini.

**Nagamasa Bule Nyasar **: Ichi, I LOVE YOU!

**Oichi Suka Pink** menyukai ini

**Oichi Suka Pink** : Love you too, Nagamasa-sama.

**Nagamasa Bule Nyasar** menyukai ini.

**Ginchiyo Wanita Petir** : Ewww, menjijikkan

**Muneshige Pangeran Tampan** : Kita kan juga sering begitu, Ginchiyo SAYANG

**Ginchiyo Wanita Petir** : *blush* MUNESHIGE!

**Muneshige Pangeran Tampan** : Hahahahaha

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali** : KYAA! MUNESHIGE-SAMA! LOVE YOU!

**Ginchiyo Wanita Petir** : *cemburu* Ahem!

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali**: Yah ada dia, kabur ah

* * *

><p><strong>Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi<strong> : Makan cumi-cumi enak bgnt!

**21 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Aya Snow Girl **menyukai ini.

**Yukimura Sang Pahlawan** : Enakan kue dango

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat** : Enakan teh

**Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi** : Ih terserah aku donk

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : Hahahah *bingung mw nulis apa*

* * *

><p><strong>Hanbei Anak Pinter<strong> : Eh menurut kalian aku mirip Brandon IMB ga?

**25 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Kanbei Hitam Putih** : Siapa Brandon?

**Hanbei Anak Pinter**: Masak Kanbei-dono ga tahu? Wah ketahuan ga pernah nonton TV

**Motonari Kutu Buku** menyukai ini.

**Motonari Kutu Buku** : Hahahaha Hanbei, dia mah sering nonton sinetron :P

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** : Yang bener? Kayak ibu-ibu donk *geleng kepala*

**Kanbei Hitam Putih** : Sembarangan kalian, ngawur aja

**Okuni Penari Kabuki** : Mirip kok :)

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** menyukai ini.

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** : Makasih ya Okuni!

**Okuni Penari Kabuki** : Sama-sama

* * *

><p><strong>Keiji Pria Sangar<strong> : Gak gak gak level! gak gak gak level! gak gak level! Aku gak level sama playboy! Playboy!

**25 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**Masamune One-Eyed Dragon **: WTF!

**Magoichi Si Mesum** : Kau suka lagu itu ya? AKU JUGA!

**Keiji Pria Sangar** : Aku lagi suka ama tu lagu! Enak banget!

**Magoichi Si Mesum** : Cewek-ceweknya pada cantik lagi! Ayoyoi!

**Keiji Pria Sangar**: Aku setuju ama kalian!

**Masamune One-Eyed Dragon** : Pada gelo semua, kayaknya dunia mau kiamat

**Mitsuhide Rambut Panjang** : Wah wah pada suka tu lagu ya? Sama dong kayak aku! Demen banget aku ama tu lagu!

**Keiji Pria Sangar** : HAHAHAHA! Fans 7 Icons semakin banyak!

**Magoichi Si Mesum** dan **Mitsuhide Rambut Panjang** menyukai ini.

**Masamune One-Eyed Dragon**: Kalian semua memalukan

* * *

><p><strong>Inahime Gadis Pemanah<strong> : Bapakku suaranya ancur abis

**30 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Kunochi Ninja Imut** : Yang bener? HAHAHAHAHA seancur apa?

**Inahime Gadis Pemanah** : Ga bisa kujelasin

**Gracia Cewek Lolita** : Pantes berisik banget, aku ga bisa tidur.

**Ranmaru Si Bishounen** : Sumpel aja mulutnya pake sandal *sesat*

**Inahime Gadis Pemanah** : Wah ide bagus tuh! Makasih ya!

**Ranmaru Si Bishounen** : Iya sama-sama. Kalo bapakmu marah jangan salahin aku.

**Gracia Cewek Lolita** : Iya tuh, jangan salahin Ran!

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : Ciee..

**Gracia Cewek Lolita** : Kenapa?

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : Enggak

* * *

><p><strong>Aya Snow Girl<strong> : Seandainya salju tiap hari

**33 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi** : Semuanya bakal sengsara, Lady Aya

**Aya Snow Girl** : kecuali aku :)

**Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi** : ...

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali** : Seandainya aku jadi Selena, pasti gw mesra mulu ama JB

**35 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut **: Ih yang cocok jadi Selena mah aku

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali** : Eww, elu? Jadi Selena? Ahahaha mimpi! Yang cocok tuh aku kan aku cantiknya sama kayak Selena Gomez

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut **: Kamu kan Selena Gombreng kao aku baru Selena Gomez

**Inahime Gadis Pemanah** : Loh siapa Selena Gomez? JB itu Jomblo Bokek ya?

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** menyukai ini

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** : AHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOMBLO BOKEK! NGAKAK AKU!

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali** : Ihh! Bukan Jomblo Bokek! Tapi JUSTIN BIEBER! *capsjebol*

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** : Ga usah lebay, mbak

**Okuni Penari Kabuki** : Owh, aku kira JB Jamban Bau

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** menyukai ini

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** : HAHHAHAHAHAHA! Udah jomblo bokek, jamban bau lagi! AHAHAHAHA!

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : Dasar pada bejat! Bukan Jamban Bau tapi JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Okuni Penari Kabuki** : Owh, mending aku pergi dari sini, ntar malah tambah ribut lagi

**Kaihime Cantik Sekali** : Ya bagus pergi sana!

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : Wah Kaihime marah, Kiyomasa kabur yuk.

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** : Ayok! *kabur*

**Kunoichi Ninja Imut** : KABUR NO JUTSU! *kabur*

* * *

><p><strong>Yukimura Sang Pahlawan<strong> : Bosen...

**36 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat** : Bakar rumah yuk

**Keiji Pria Sangar** : Wah sejak kapan kau jadi pyromaniak?

**Yukimura Sang Pahlawan** : Mitsunari : Wah jangan ntar aku bisa dipenjara

Keiji : Virus kali

**Keiji Pria Sangar** : Boleh siapa yang bawa minyak? Aku deh yang bawa korek api

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : Aku ikutaan! Aku deh yang bawa minyaknya!

**Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi** : Ntar kita mau bakar rumah siapa?

**Yukimura Sang Pahlawan** : Aku usulin tempatnya Nobunaga aja, tapi aku ga ikutan ya

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : Wah boleh juga tuh

**Nobunaga Devil King** : Ikutan donk

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : Oke oke!

**Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi** : Heh gelo kau ga liat itu siapa?

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : Loh emang kenapa?

**Keiji Pria Sangar** : Bego! Itu Nobunaga! Liat pennameynya goblok!

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : HAH! O iya! Ga nyangka dia udh punya facebook! Gagal rencana kita mau ngebakar tempat Nobunaga! Ayo lari!

**Keiji Pria Sangar** : *lari*

**Kanetsugu Cinta Cumi** : lari juga ah *lari*

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat** : Padahal aku yang ngusulin bakar rumah, ya udahlah aku lari juga *lari*

**Yukimura Sang Pahlawan** : Jiah aku ditinggalin, lari aja dah aku sebelum digorok Nobunaga! *lari*

**Nobunaga Devil King** : Pada kabur, payah!

**Kanbei Hitam Putih** : Lagi demen nonton Hitam Putih...

**45 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** dan **Motonari Kutu Buku** menyukai ini.

**Motonari Kutu Buku** : Kukira sinetron :P

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** : Dia udah tobat nonton sinetron, sekarang nonton Hitam Putih.

**Kanbei Hitam Putih** : Ngawur kamu Hanbei! Aku kan anti sinetron

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** : Kata Kanbei-dono Deddy Cobuzier GANTENG banget!

**Motonari Kutu Buku** : GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hanbei Anak Pinter** : Wah ketawanya heboh amat

**Nene Moe Moe** : Ga nyangka, HAHAHAHAHAHA XD

**Kanbei Hitam Putih** : Hanbei!

* * *

><p><strong>Nene Moe Moe<strong> : I love kubis!

**1 jam yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat** : I hate kubis

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** : I hate kubis too

**Masanori Anak Punk **: I love duren!

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat** : ...

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** : *speechless*

**Nene Moe Moe** : I hate duren!

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : Ahahahaha trio idiot

Kiyomasa:Idiot

Mitsunari:Sangat idiot

Masanori:IDIOT BESAR!

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat** : Ni orang ngajak ribut

**Masanori Anak Punk** : Wah macem macem ni orang

**Kiyomasa Tukang Kayu** : Kita bakar dia aja

**Masanori Anak Punk**: Ayo

**Mitsunari Ganteng Sangat** : BAKAR SEKARANG!

**Sakon Pendekar Germo** : AMPUN! AMPUN! AMPUN!

**Nene Moe Moe** : ...

* * *

><p><strong>My first fanfic! Akhirnya keinginan bikin fanfic terwujud! Semoga fanfic pertama Yurika menghibur para pembaca. Jangan lupa di Review ya!<strong>

**AYO RAMAIKAN FANDOM SW NDONESIA!**

**Pengen nanya, fic ini cocoknya pake gue-elu atau aku-kamu/kau ya?**


End file.
